


clip

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin braiding, Braids, Butterfly, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kisses, M/M, Qui-Gon Lives, Young Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, my gay sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Mental shields are important, always remember about mental shields, you may die without mental shields...Unless you are stupid young Jedi and you fell in love with your former Master.Then destroying mental shields should help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yasss... I hope you'll enjoy :D

Obi-Wan doesn’t know from whom Anakin had learnt braiding, but he has to admit the little boy is doing it well. His braids are always neat, pretty and durable, however he has specific habit - he always ties it with very colorful hairbrush which he gets from… they have no idea from where, but don't bother asking. Obi-Wan is that lucky he has too short hair for Anakin to braid them, so whenever Qui-Gon is around and they have a free evening, he ends up with long thick tress.  
  
Today is no different - they’re sitting in their living room (Obi-Wan is still happy that Jinn let him live in their apartment even if he’s not his Master anymore), Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan on a sofa and Anakin behind the older Jedi. Kenobi holds some datapad which Master Windu gave him to read, but he didn’t move even about one paragraph the last quarter. Windu said Obi-Wan should have read it, it’s very important for young Jedi, but... This text is as boring as Mace. He should expected that.   
  
“I don’t wanna be a Knight.” He sighs and puts the datapad aside. Qui-Gon glances at him from his own datapad.

“That isn’t what you said in front of Council two months ago” he says, smiling a little. Yes, it is not, he had agreed with his Master that he’s ready for trials and he _wants_ to be a Knight, however when he thinks more, he wants to undo his words.  
  
“But still.” The young man mumbles. Suddenly Qui-Gon hisses, so Obi-Wan jumps on the spot and becomes ready to fight, but… It was just Anakin, pulling Jinn’s hair too hard.  
  
“I’m sorry, Master.” Skywalker says and continues with a happy smile.  
  
_Master_ … It’s strange in his mouth. It feels like Qui-Gon has never been Obi-Wan’ Master… He doesn’t like that idea.  
  
“Be careful, Ani.” Jinn says, relaxing again. To the amazement of Obi-Wan, he can feel older Jedi’s slight irritation which is replaced by happiness at once. He can also feel a pleasant brush of Force sent by Qui-Gon. It’s not what he usually feels.   
  
“Master?” Maybe he shouldn’t, but he can’t help and calls him that.   
  
Qui-Gon seems not caring about it. “Yes, Obi-Wan?”  
  
“Your shields… They're gone.”  
  
“Oh, yes. I thought Anakin should learn to sense Force, sense our emotions, so I decided to carry them down.” Then he looks at Kenobi in the way which makes him tremble. “Perhaps you should try it, too. It will help him.”  
  
Anakin nodds quickly. “It will. I can already sense happiness!”  
  
Obi-Wan sighs. Even if he doesn’t like Anakin that much he wants to help him, but… he can’t show Qui-Gon his emotions. He just can’t; they’re against Jedi Code.  
  
“I’m sorry, but I…”  
  
“Oh, come on, Obi-Wan, you don’t have to be ashamed!” A little Skywalker interrupts him. “People emotions are awesome even when they’re weird… Really!”  
  
And he picks up a big clip in a butterfly shape, applying it to Qui-Gon’s hair and tying to them. Obi-Wan can’t help but laugh - it’s the best thing Anakin has ever did. 

“Nice clip!” Obi-Wan laughs, turning to Qui-Gon and his laugh subsides. Jinn doesn’t smile. He just looks at him in shock.  
  
Then the truth hits Obi-Wan like a cold tsunami. His shields were down.   
  
His eyes widen. “I-I’m sorry, Master, I didn’t w-want to… I’m so sorry…”   
  
He covers his face with both his hands and tries not to shiver. He wants to die, to disappear, to escape and never come back… He’s sure Force around him must vibrate like crazy, full of shame. He feels tears gathering in his eyes and he almost stands up to run, but then - he feels strong warm arms around him.   
  
“Hey, Obi-Wan, calm down.” Qui-Gon’s voice hurts. Tender, gentle and quiet sounds beautiful, however Obi-Wan can’t think about it this way. He shouldn’t.   
  
“I’m sorry” he repeats barely audible.   
  
Warm arms tightens around him. “Don’t be, sweetheart. You don’t have to.”   
  
His mouth are even warmer than his arms and nicely soft when Qui-Gon takes Obi-Wan’s hands from his face, turns his head and kisses him. This kiss is something what Kenobi didn’t expected - not even in this life. It’s quiet in the room (Anakin had to escaped before they have kissed), so he hears Jinn’s every breath and after about a minute - his muffled laugh.   
  
“What?” Obi-Wan whispered surprised, his voice deep and strange.   
  
“You were purring like a cat” Qui-Gon says, looking at him. Force around them swirls as happily as it never has.   
  
“Adorable.” Qui-Gon declares and Obi-Wan wants to protest, but the older Jedi has the perfect way to silence him.   
  
He kisses him again and Obi-Wan wraps his arms around Master’s neck.   
  
It looks like the clip is still here. Obi-Wan can’t help but laugh into Jinn’s mouth.


End file.
